1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid guides and more particularly pertains to a paint container lid for facilitating ease of dispensing of paint on a brush from a container.
2.Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluid guides is known in the prior art. More specifically, fluid guides heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fluid guides include U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,814; U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,884; U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,847; U.S. Design Pat. No. 246,892; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 341,318.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a paint container lid for facilitating ease of loading a brush or dispensing of paint from a container which includes a rim engaging means for coupling to an upper rim of a paint can, and a fluid guide means extending across a portion of the rim engaging means for guiding fluid from a brush scraped against the fluid guide back into the can which can also be utilized for facilitating pouring of paint from the can in a directed stream over the rim of the can.
In these respects, the paint container lid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating ease of dispensing of paint on a brush from a container.